model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Medraut Prince/History
Background Medraut is the youngest scion of the Prince family, an extremely wealthy house who nevertheless enjoy more influence and authority abroad rather than in magical Britain. Despite their resources, the Princes have suffered multiple transgressions against their blood ‘purity’, such as Eileen Prince's disowning of her family in favour of a Muggle commoner, and are as a result not considered part of the ‘Sacred’ Pureblood houses, to the frustration of Uthyr Prince, the head of the Prince family and Medraut's grandfather. Due to his mother's frequent trips abroad and Uthyr's growing malaise concerning his descendants, Medraut was relatively isolated growing up, although not to the point of neglect. First Year Despite his relative reticence in the early half of his first year at Hogwarts, Medraut quickly befriended a number of his fellow student and proved to be impressively academically adept. However, after confrontations with the apparition known as Cyrus (who Medraut, along with Laken Valentine, was attempting to investigate) and winning the interest of the Prince patriarch, Medraut was moved to the Durmstrang Institute, although he remained in contact with several of his school friends. At Durmstrang, Medraut continued his interest in adventuring and investigation, leading to him witnessing the death of a fellow student and killing the attacker, a feral Hidebehind. He ended his first academic year with impressively high grades, although his theoretical performance exceeded his only slightly above-average spellcasting skills. During the summer, he spent much of his time familiarising himself with Muggle science and education by making use of London libraries and computers, which he took to quickly. Second Year In his second year, Medraut returned briefly to Hogwarts and proved one of the most important players in Cyrus' eventual defeat. Since then, he remained in contact with the school through the use of magical mirrors sourced from his family, which typically resided with Ivy Su and Laken Valentine. In Durmstrang, his primary concerns centred around the navigation of a complicated conflict between student-led Guilds and a new faction loyal to the ideals of Gellert Grindelwald, and the investigation of the mysterious Red Gallery, a hallway filled with magical paintings that transport any who touch them into miniature worlds resembling the subject matter of the specific painting. Medraut was only tangentially able to participate in affairs concerning Hogwarts due to not attending the school in his second year, although he joined his friends on school excursions to Ilvermorny and Mahoutokoro, and also spectated their trip to the Auror Academy in Puidreach Castle. His grades in his second year were all extremely high, with his consistently impressive theoretical knowledge finding itself matched by rapidly burgeoning magical strength. Medraut also received a spellbook with references to a weather-related spell that he had not before heard of-Baubillious-although he was unable to learn just what the spell's function was, Third Year In the summer preceding his third year in education, Medraut was able to discover the true nature of Baubillious-rather than an innocuous Weather Charm, it proved to be the fearsome Lightning Curse, a powerful piece of truly Dark magic capable of inflicting curse scars. Despite the danger of the spell, Medraut studied it diligently-more out of curiosity as to whether or not Dark Magic truly did differ on a fundamental level from other forms of magic. This study proved to be the first time where Medraut and his wand found themselves in conflict, with the independent phoenix-cored wand resisting the boy's inclination towards practising the Curse without using it on live animals. For the most part, Medraut proved successful in their struggle, and was able to master the Curse having only acquiesced to his wand's preferences once. The pair proved more attuned than ever following the conflict. Medraut's first term was spent in the South American school of Castelobruxo, after scoring highly enough in his second-year final exams in Durmstrang to earn the opportunity to travel to the foreign school. He remained in contact with his friends in Durmstrang and Hogwarts through the use of his enchanted mirrors, but spent the majority of his time studying and socialising with the students of Castelobruxo-or so it appeared. In truth, Medraut spent much of the first term of his third year constructing an elaborate false narrative that goaded other students into attempting to 'liberate' a valuable magical treasure being transported away from the school by the staff under the false impression that said staff were attempting to steal the treasure themselves. Medraut, having thus distracted the majority of the school, took the opportunity to liberate a fossilised Phoenix Egg from a school exhibition, hoping that it might be possible for the egg to still hatch due to the legendary Phoenix immortality if the eggshell could be properly exposed to the air again. Although Medraut was able to steal the egg, he unknowingly damaged it with stray forks of lightning during the process of using Baubillious to break open the egg's containment. Medraut visited Hogwarts for a few days after returning from Castelobruxo, then spent the second term of the year back in Durmstrang, avoiding the Guild warfare for the most part. His year was cut short, however, by an invitation from Owen Newman, Headmaster of Hogwarts, offering him the chance to return to Hogwarts and work as a personal assistant of sorts for the Headmaster following an earlier discussion concerning a potential internship in the Department of Mysteries and how the Department would be unlikely to accept a student who'd spent significant amounts of time abroad in the recent past. He spent the remainder of the days leading towards summer in London, studying and wandering. Fourth Year Medraut spent the summer before his fourth year in Hogwarts at the request of the Headmaster. During this time, his stolen Egg hatched, only for it to become immediately clear that the damage he'd unknowingly caused to it during the theft had proven more extensive than he anticipated-the chick proved horrifically stunted, more akin in appearance to a blackbird than a phoenix, and apparently entirely bereft of obvious magical abilities, leaving the boy with almost nothing to show for his efforts and ambition. This failure's impact on him was apparently a solely internal one, as the Ravenclaw was able to perform his duties as the Headmaster's assistant without difficulty, being the first to welcome the new year's batch of first years into the castle and spending the bulk of the rest of the year working on an ambitious project that would allow the school's students to dabble in communal Spellcrafting and Potions inventions together. Whilst the school found itself, as ever, beset by dangers from all sides, the fourth-year managed to avoid getting tangled up in any external difficulties - which was perhaps fortunate, as internal difficulties did not prove scarce. Throughout his fourth year, Medraut found himself grappling both with a growing aptitude for Legilimency that seemed more harmful than beneficial, and discovered to his consternation that advanced Transfigurations were markedly more difficult for him than any spell of their level he had previously encountered. Highlights of his year included the discovery of a seemingly forgotten cousin in Cecilia Evans and opportunities to reunite with many of the friends he made in his time at Hogwarts, as well as make a few more. He also joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team - whilst the team won the Quidditch Cup, Medraut's contribution to that victory was dubious to say the least. Fifth Year In the hope of learning how to limit the damage done to his psyche by his burgeoning natural talent for Legilimency, Medraut has begun the process of studying the mental discipline known as Occlumency. During his summer break, he discovered that he had been chosen for the position of Ravenclaw Prefect, a not-quite-unexpected award that has him awaiting the coming year more eagerly than ever. Category:Tab View